


A Furry Good Time

by supermun



Category: Improbable Island
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter fun, Bob Zarido, Caelan Disappointment Jenkins - Freeform, Cats and Gods, Don't bother reading it, Gen, I.E. the perfect relationship, Improbable Island - Freeform, M/M, Posted for the purpose of sharing, Season 2 Shenanigans, This is seriously just a trash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermun/pseuds/supermun
Summary: This is literally ripped from the game Improbable Island, from interactions between my character and another player in the Banter chat.





	A Furry Good Time

Icy-ish Bob Zarido shudders at the thought of Singles Awareness Day. He just lies there, and watches the presentation. It's likely he doesn't learn a thing, though. (he probably doodled through class again)

Multiple bombs Tonygm smacks his ruler on bob's table "What did I just say young deity?"

Icy-ish Bob Zarido flinches, and mouths off in class. "I'm older than you! You can't tell me what to do."

The entire classroom gasps, and a soft "oooooo" emits in the entire room.

Multiple bombs Tonygm wiggles his finger at him "You wont get a gold star with this attitude"

That Stray Caelan sneakily passes Bob a note in class with a smooch on it.

Icy-ish Bob Zarido keeps his arms folded, and huffs. He peers over at the note, and opens it up. Babs just blinks, and looks at Caelan, stunned. Is this about the prom? But he's like a hundred or so times your size, how are we even going to dance??

That Stray Caelan does finger guns at Bob and winks. They'll be the best couple at prom, just wait and see.

Multiple bombs Tonygm rings the bell. He sneakily gives bob a gold star "Behave next time or I will call your mother"

Icy-ish Bob Zarido passed notes in class, slumped in his chair, and disobeyed the teacher. Yet, he gets a gold star. He gently clasps it in his hands, and frowns at Tonygm, pausing before he walks out. "But I don't have a mother, you know that."

Icy-ish Bob Zarido's behavioral problems probably stem from lacking parents or something. How did he even enroll in this class??? He doesn't know. What he does know, is that he's walking out of class. But he waits by the lockers for Caelan as the school clears out.

Caelan joins Bob at the lockers, peering up at the icy deity. He brought chocolates.

Icy-ish Bob Zarido frowns down at Caelan, and holds out the note. "Why this, why me?," he asks. This is like a high school anime...drama, now. maybe.

That Stray Caelan hoists the industrial-sized box of chocolates up to offer them to his taller classmate. "Because you're the coolest person I know. And I always wanted to know what it would be like to dance with you." Wink wink fingerguns.

Icy-ish Bob Zarido's face stays stern as the pun first passes overhead. Then, it hits him, like a sack of potatoes. His ears flatten out, and he just frowns harder. oh my god are you fucking real. are you even real, my dude.

Icy-ish Bob Zarido looks away, frustrated and flustered with this. He's never been flirted with! He can't even dance!! "I can't very well dance, you know." That pun, he's just trying to ignore it even happened, really.

That Stray Caelan just winks, smoothing his paws(hands) down the front of his immaculate sportsball jersey. "You don't have to dance well, just with me."

Icy-ish Bob Zarido continues frowning, and keeps his gaze averted. "What if the other girls make fun of me?" He's not even a girl. He knows this. Everybody knows this. Also, what if he steps on someone, because oh my god. "What if I knock something down?"

That Stray Caelan is going to ignore the fact that he's only like 4'6" and comes up to Bob's knee. Bob's worth it to him. "Fuck 'em. You're gonna be the belle of the ball, just wait and see." Hope a teacher didn't hear that just now...

Multiple bombs Tonygm shouts "Watch your language young caelan"

Icy-ish Bob Zarido looks back to Caelan at the sudden curse word. There's a glance after teacher Tonygm, before he looks to Caelan again. That tongue blepping, it gets him. He crouches, and smiles forlornly, "Can we chill at the park afterward?"

That Stray Caelan waits for the teacher to leave, then stage whispers to the enormous humanoid being, "We can do whatever you want. Even go out for ice cream." Smooth, Caelan. Smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to get into Improbable Island, great! It's a really fun role playing game where you can create your own character, build stories, homes, and friends! Not to mention you can do (almost) anything! All they ask is that you be 18 or older when joining this site. Take a gander at the old sign up screen and find out if it's for you!
> 
> www.improbableisland.com


End file.
